


The Nurturing Type

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-18
Updated: 2016-05-18
Packaged: 2018-06-09 04:28:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6890008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p><b>Challenge:</b> Written for Snarry100's prompt #524: Nurture.</p>
<p><b>Beta(s):</b> Sevfan and Emynn.</p>
<p><b>Disclaimer:</b> The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.</p>
    </blockquote>





	The Nurturing Type

**Author's Note:**

> **Challenge:** Written for Snarry100's prompt #524: Nurture.
> 
> **Beta(s):** Sevfan and Emynn.
> 
> **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

~

The Nurturing Type

~

“Things are progressing nicely between you and Harry, my boy.” 

Severus glared at Albus’ portrait. “For the moment, I suppose,” he finally admitted grudgingly. 

“Oh, Severus.” Albus sighed. “What have you talked yourself into this time?”

Severus sniffed. “I’m sure Harry’s merely biding his time with me until a more suitable partner appears. One able to cherish and nurture him properly.” 

“You do those things.” 

“I…try.” Severus avoided the portrait’s perceptive gaze. “It may not be enough.” 

“Have you asked Harry?” 

“And give him ideas? Don’t be ridiculous.” Severus exhaled. “Now, if you’ll excuse me, I’ve budgets to do.” 

~

“Things going okay with you and Snape, mate?” 

Harry looked up from his paperwork. “Last I checked. Why?” 

“Nothing, I—” Ron coughed. “He’s just not the nurturing type, you know?” 

Harry smiled. “Actually, you’d be surprised. He has his moments.” 

“Yeah?” Ron nodded. “Good.” 

Harry frowned. “What bought that on?” 

“Mum’s doing a head count for the wedding. She ran into him, said she’d see him there, and he said he wasn’t sure he was going.” 

Harry frowned. “I know I told him about it.” 

“Could you double check?” Ron sighed. “Mum’s beside herself.”

“I’ll check,” Harry said. “No worries.” 

~

“So you still wish me to attend the wedding with you.” 

Harry blinked. “Have I indicated otherwise?” 

“No. I’m just trying to not make assumptions.” Severus held himself stiffly. 

“You’re allowed to make assumptions about us,” Harry said. “We’ve been sleeping together for months. It’s not unreasonable to assume you’d be my date for my best friends’ wedding.” 

Severus nodded, relaxing slightly. “I only wish to nurture your…independence should you wish it.” 

“I don’t want independence from you.” Harry pressed close, wrapping Severus in his arms. “I think we’re better when we’re…dependent.”

Slowly, Severus smiled. “As do I.” 

~

“Clearly everything’s good with Snape,” Ron muttered to Harry while a radiant Hermione was being mobbed by numerous Weasleys and friends.

“Everything’s brilliant.” Harry grinned. “He’s been quite…nurturing.” 

“No details!” Ron sighed as even more people joined Hermione’s reception line. “Although I think you’ll be getting more nurturing than me tonight.” 

Harry laughed. “Come on. I’ll buy you a drink.” 

“Technically, since it’s my wedding, I’m buying the drinks,” Ron said mournfully. 

“Point.”

“Plus,” Ron said, “you’re about to be claimed.” 

Harry spun, smiling as Severus approached. “Care to dance?” 

Severus inclined his head. “Don’t mind if I do.” 

~

Panting, Harry slid off Severus, rolling onto his back. Severus closed his eyes, comforted as Harry curled close. “The wedding made you frisky,” he murmured. 

“Maybe.” Harry sounded amused. “Or maybe it was all that dancing.”

“Is that all it takes?” Severus hummed. “A few waltzes and you’re mine?”

“Well, it doesn’t hurt that your nurturing nature comes to the fore in public venues.” 

Severus froze. “If I’m overbearing—”

“Never.” Harry yawned, seemingly ignorant of Severus’ anxiety. Although at times Severus suspected his nonchalance was feigned. “It’s just how you show your feelings.” 

Severus smiled. “Yes, I suppose it is.” 

~


End file.
